My Turn
by Den Of the Shark
Summary: This isn't their normal kind of rendezvous, and it started because Kevin couldn't keep his big mouth shut. Even so, it ended up being the best mistake he'd made. (Alpha!Kevedd. Top R!Edd, bottom Regular! Kevin. Bondage) (One Shot)(R!Edd belongs to Asphy)


This was not how things were supposed to go. Kevin wasn't the one to be in this type of situation. Not bound to this damn swimmer's bed with with these uncomfortable handcuffs, spacer bar between his legs, and ass in the air in full view. Oh yes, and with the red ball gag in his mouth. All he could do was every so often glare back at the brunette who had this damn smug smile on his face.

"Now, now, I do not believe I have given to permission to look at me quite yet, have I?" Eddward smirked before giving the already abused ass another swift swipe from the whip.

Kevin let the joyous pain flood through his body, which was already beginning to shake with both pleasure and pain. He let out a strained, muffled moan and closed his eyes tightly. His hands gripped into a fist, and his cock twitched. Definitely not how this was supposed to go.

This was normally Edd's position, being the submissive one. In the bedroom anyway. In their years of growing, the brunette showed more and more that in his everyday life, he was far from submissive. The scrawny, nerdy kid that he used to pick on, had definitely filled out well. While not as built as Kevin was, swimming had done wonderful things to Edd's physique.

Still though, all of this because of a stupid, petty bet. One saying that the other couldn't handle it, and the red head saying that he could take anything Eddward could dish out. He hadn't been anticipating how calculating the swimmer would be, or how slow and deliberate he would be. He should have known better than to underestimate the genius jock.

This whole thing had been going on for about an hour. Starting off with slow, meticulous moves. Just enough to get Kevin aroused. Enough to persuade him to see things Edd's way, and get him in the gear. There was no turning back now, Kevin was in the clutches of Peach Creek's shark and trying so hard not to enjoy ever second of this. Even if this was far from unenjoyable. Another smack of the whip brought Kevin back from his thoughts.

The brunette rubbed on his lover's sensitive ass, letting the stinging dull down just a touch, "It is rude to get lost in thought. I would appreciate your full attention. How else are you going to treasure our time together."

The swimmer leaned over as he spoke, running his hands down the curve of the star athlete's back. He licked the cartilage of the other's ear, nibbling on it lightly. He was swallowing and enjoying every sound that came from the man, muffled or not.

Fuck, he didn't even have to look at the man to see that damn smirk on his face. He could feel it burn into his back, along with the shark's gaze. It was as though he was being looked over like a captured animal. Which, to be fair, at this point he was.

Eddward sat back up and admired his work so far. There would be marks from where he'd bit down on the freckled flesh, as deep purple and blue from his teeth etched the skin. He'd hoped there would be marks left over from the whip as well, but he had the consolation that he would remember Kevin's back and ass as red as his hair. A photographic memory really did come in handy from time to time.

He decided that the jock had probably had enough of teasing. Edd was beginning to become a bit pent up himself, and his jeans were becoming far too tight. The sight of the normally cocky jock, sweating, red, and panting was almost becoming too much for him.

Edd shuffled off the bed, and Kevin wondered what else this sadistic bastard had in mind for him. The baseball player waited in anticipation, body crying for more, even if his mind wanted to silence that part of him. To his dismay, his mind was losing out on that endevor.

Once he felt the extra weight on the bed again, which felt like an eternity, he almost let out a sigh of relief. The sigh which was quickly quieted when he felt something soft and wet on his ass.

"I am going to assume that this is clean," he said, and Kevin nodded into the pillow. Edd's grin grew, "Oh, then you must have fantasized about this before."

It killed Kevin not being able to respond, but fuck. Who knew being treated like this would set his body on fire? Any other thoughts were quieted with Edd's soft tongue entering inside the man. Kevin's back arched, and a loud groan escaped even through the gag.

The swimmer let out a chuckle as he continued his work with his tongue. As he did this, he took Kevin's swollen, leaking member and began to stroke it. Rough, uneven pants began emanating from his partner, like his mind was overloaded and he did not know how to respond.

He did not want to make Kevin come quite yet, and pulled his mouth from the hole. Kevin whined, he fucking whined, when the softness left him. That was until another coolness hit his entrance, and he froze. He did not remember this being apart of the silent agreement.

"If you tense up, it shall only make this worse," Edd whispered, and Kevin did his best to calm his body.

The swimmer slowly entered his middle finger. Damn, Kevin was going to be tight. He wouldn't push the jock more than he could take, as he didn't want this to hurt. That being said, the man below him said he could take anything.

When he felt the red head start to kind of relax, he began to move his finger slowly. He didn't have to see Kevin's strained face to see that he was not comfortable, and the swimmer only hoped he'd start to relax enough to enjoy what Edd could give him.

That was easier said than done, but once Edd hit Kevin's prostate another moan finally left his body. That was a good sign, and he began to see his partner relax. While still painful, it was far less that in had initially been.

He kept hitting the sensitive spot inside the jock. Slowly, but surely being able to add a second finger, then a third. It did take time, but Edd finally felt that his lover was stretched enough.

The jock's bound body was shaking, both from pain and lust. God, he knew how Edd felt now their first time. Granted, Edd enjoyed the pain, but for Kevin this portion was torture until he finally stretched. He wanted to keep going, if nothing more than to prove himself to the swimmer that he could do this.

Kevin braced himself for what he knew was coming next. Even if Edd was lubed up, the baseball player was still a virgin in this aspect, and it wasn't like the other guy was small by any account.

Edd positioned himself and began to slowly make his way inside the other. The heat from the man hit him instantly and the swimmer let out a hiss. God, he was still so very tight, but it felt amazing around him. While happy that Edd had stretched him, it was still painful for Kevin.

"Just breath," He told Kevin, "and the pain shall end in about ten seconds or so."

_Or so,_ the red head thought to himself, but nodded none the less and focused on breathing the best he could. He almost wished that Edd would just force it in, just to get that part over with, but seemed like it didn't seem like it took long for him to fill up Kevin's ass.

The jock waited, and waited, but finally, Kevin did relax enough for Edd to begin to move. Strained breaths turned into more muffled deep moans. Once he could feel Kevin begin to move against him, he started to move his hips quicker and quicker.

Kevin found that Edd was far better at this than he'd given him credit for. For once the pain dissipated, he gave into the pleasure completely. He didn't try to fight the moans that spilled from him, and he rocked back on that cock the best he could.

"My, my pumpkin. Eager are we?" The worry left from Edd's voice, he began to pound into the other man, abusing his prostate with every thrust. His nails dug into the other man's hips, knowing those would leave some sort of bruising as well. All indications that Kevin was now truly, and only, his.

Not stopping his thrusts, he moved one of his hands to undo the ball gag. He wanted to hear every sound coming from the jock's mouth. Kevin let out a sigh of relieve when it was removed, saliva dripping down his chin.

"FUCK!" Kevin was finally able to let out everything he wasn't able to shout before, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

With each swear spoken, Edd picked up his thrusts until he was going as hard as he could. He grabbed a fist full of Kevin's hair and gripped onto it tightly. Edd's eyes were closed in concentration, and he was letting out his own slew of lewd noises.

Kevin's moans began to turn more guttural the closer he came to his climax. He knew with all the build up Edd had done, he wouldn't last much longer, but damn if he wanted this to end so soon.

The swimmer found that he was becoming close as well, the sounds from his partner driving him closer and closer to the edge. Moving his hand from the red headed jock's hair, he began to stroke his weeping cock in time with his thrusts.

"FUCK...Edd...goddamn..." He shouted between pants and yells, "D...fuck...I'm..."

He leaned down enough for the red head to hear him whisper, "Say it." He commanded, "then come for me."

That is what did it, that is what pushed him over the edge, "I'm...shit...I'm coming, Edd!"

The second Kevin's seed spilled into the brunettes hand, he found himself reaching climax and filling the jocks ass while crying out his name. Both of their bodies were twitching as they road out their orgasms. That was the most euphoric experience either of them had experienced in their time together, or ever really.

Once Edd finally calmed down enough to move again, he pulled out of Kevin, "Seems you proved me wrong."

Kevin couldn't help but find himself laughing, "You bet your ass I did."

"I believe it was yours really," Edd joked, laughing as well.

The red head scoffed, "Whatever, just untie me."

"Do not deny that you enjoyed it," Eddward chuckled and managed to get himself off of the bed to get the keys for the hand cuffs. He undid the poor boy, looking at the red rings around his wrists. Those would be there for a while.

Kevin rubbed his wrists and gave him a mock pout, and tried to move onto his back. He let out a sharp breath, not expecting to be in that much pain, yet.

Edd did make it his priority to tend to the man for the rest of the night, and admire his work. This would be a marvelous memory he could keep for himself and possibly use against Kevin. If that time ever came. For now, after cleaning up, they found they both were exhausted from their experiment, and fell into a deep, wondrous sleep.


End file.
